


A Team Rocket Story

by vtn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Juvenilia, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Because the Juvenilia tag exists - and just for fun.  The actual first fanfic I ever wrote, when I was 7 or 8 years old (though others were swirling around my head at and before the time when this was written).)</p><p>It turns out Jessie and James aren't really representative of Team Rocket on a whole, and when the <i>real</i> Team Rocket comes to call, it makes a bit of trouble for our heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How and Why it Happened

Team Rocket. They were at one time the "bad guys" of the Pokémon world. Everyone was so scared of them, that with the slightest rumors of them being anywhere, they would buy everything they needed, lock their doors and they wouldn't leave their houses for days, even weeks until they were absolutely and completely sure they were safe. Now, many years have gone by. Team Rocket is thought of a challenge to Pokémon trainers, but one that is not really challenging. At least, most of Team Rocket. There is thought to be one branch of TR (Team Rocket) that is like the Team Rocket of olden days. On the other side, there is a Team Rocket that is like the Team Rocket of now, but more so. This branch has only a few human members. There are Butch and Cassidy, who are currently in jail on the Orange Islands, and there are Jessie (Jessica) and James, whose mission is to capture an especially powerful Pikachu belonging to Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum, who is currently traveling with Gym leader Mistara Waterflower (Misty) and Pokémon watcher Tracey Sketchet. Then, there is Mistiqua. She is part of that branch of Team Rocket that is like Team Rocket used to be. However, she is a nice person who cares about nature and Pokémon. She especially cares about her two favorite Pokémon, a Pikachu named Pika and an Articuno named Ashare. Now, Pika is no longer hers. She gave Pika away for a good reason, and this reason will now be explained.


	2. Unprepared for Trouble

Jessie and James were sitting under a tree, trying to think of a plan to capture Pikachu that would really work. They were really desperate, and really hungry. Meowth suddenly jumped up from behind the tree, startling Jessie and James. "I saw dem!" he yelled excitedly. He was referring to Ash, Misty and Tracey. Jessie and James each found a pair of binoculars. They scrambled into the tree and looked out. Meowth had been right. Ash, Misty and Tracey were walking down the dirt road, talking to each other. Team Rocket ran in front of them and dug a hole. They covered it up with dirt, so nobody could see it. Suddenly, Jessie, James and Meowth heard a high-pitched screech. A huge Zapdos picked them up in its claws and carried them through the sky. "ZAAAAPDOOOOOS!" it screeched. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed. Meanwhile, Misty saw a storm coming. She was about to warn Ash and Tracey when a giant Fearow grasped all three of them in its talons and carried them into the storm. To everyone's surprise, six people were standing on the ground. Three were girls, three were boys, but they were all wearing black. On each of their shirts was a red letter R.


	3. The Journey in the Midst of the Storm

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed, "This must be some kind of plan to capture Pikachu! I won't let them steal my Pikachu!". Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, Tracey and Team Rocket (the Jessie and James part of TR) were still being carried away by the huge flying Pokémon. Fearow and Zapdos were both flying in the direction of a tall, dark building. It was so cloudy, it looked like it was nighttime. The clouds were as thick and heavy as blankets, and they looked as if they were spread over the sky like blankets spread over a bed. Lightning flashed pinpoints of light against the dark, cloudy sky. Thunder boomed and rain poured down. Meowth complained. He HATED getting his fur wet. Especially when he knew that The Persian would be warm and dry. Jessie's hair was drenched. It stuck to her uniform instead of being in its usual curl. James had fallen asleep. Ash was holding Pikachu tight in his arms. Tracey, who was being held by his waist and one of his arms, was trying to pry his arm loose. Misty was singing a lullaby to Togepi. "Lullaby, and goodnight, go to sleep little Togepi...." she sang. The Team Rocket members (other than Jessie and James) were riding on the back of a Pidgeot. As they neared the building, it was plain to see that neon letters on the top of the building spelled out TEAM ROCKET HEADQUARTERS. As the Pidgeot, the Fearow and the Zapdos neared the building, a hatch opened and the three flying Pokémon flew inside. The storm began to clear. When they got inside, Ash, Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, Togepi, Jessie, James and Meowth were thrown into a room like a jail cell. More importantly (at least to Jessie), they were all thrown into the same one!


	4. Mist-matched

" Arrgh! I HATE THIS! I hate being near those people! We're enemies and those crazy Upper Rockets have us together like we're best friends!" Jessie screamed. She was talking about the other TR members cramping the five of them and their Pokémon into one small place. James had woken up confused about where he was. Ash and his friends had not woken up yet. Meanwhile, in Giovanni's office, the TR members were taking a roll call. "Aster!" "Here" "Troveda!" "Yeah, I'm here all right" "Aaron!" "Yes" "Richard!" "Here" "Michael!" "Yeah" "Mistiqua!" "I'm here". "But I wish I wasn't." Mistiqua grumbled to herself. "What did you just say?" asked Michael. "Oh, nothing." said Mistiqua. She thought, for once, that she should do a good deed for someone, and she chose the unfortunate five who had just arrived. "Maybe" she thought, "Team Rocket isn't as bad as they think it is. And maybe, Jessie and James need my help. They're mismatched with their enemies. And maybe, I'm mismatched with this Team."


	5. Mistiqua Meets Our Heroes

Mistiqua was sixteen years old, and tall for her age. She had sparkling sapphire eyes and shoulder-length aqua colored hair. Her TR uniform was made up of a black short sleeved shirt and a long black skirt. She was an expert member of Team Rocket. She couldn't remember much of her past, or who her family was. Only that she had joined the lower Team Rocket because she wanted to catch a Pokémon. She was a valued member of the team, and soon she became part of the Upper Team Rocket. So, she obviously had captured many Pokémon. She had started out with a Horsea and named it Icy. However, when she became part of the Upper TR, her first mission was to catch a Moltres that lived in the desert. They needed to catch the Moltres because it was destroying a nearby town. The mayor of the town had put up notices and Team Rocket took the job, as Giovanni thought a Moltres would make a wonderful addition to his team of Pokémon. While Mistiqua was trying to capture the Moltres, she noticed a baby Articuno lying on the ground. She decided to take it with her. Since the mission was a success, Giovanni let her keep the Articuno. She named it Ashare. A few years later, she met a trainer who had a Pikachu. He said he didn't want it anymore and that Mistiqua could have it, and that its name was Pika. So, that is how she got Ashare and Pika.

Mistiqua walked through the hallway. She found the little room that Ash, Misty, Tracey, Jessie, James and all their Pokémon were in. "Jessie," Mistiqua asked, "Why are you and James always following that boy and his friends around?" "It's that Pikachu! It's so powerful!" she answered, "Wait..... what are YOU doing here?!" "It is very dangerous to be following them. They go to places where only POKÉMON TRAINERS would survive!! You're LUCKY I saved you!!!" Mistiqua yelled. Then, in a softer tone, she said, "I do have something that can help you....." "Pika!!!!" she called, and a small yellow Pikachu ran over to her. She whispered something in its ear, and it seemed sad at first. When she was done, however, it happily cried, "Pi! PI KA!" and scampered away through the corridor. "See if you can capture Pika!" she said. "But I don't understand." said James, "How were you trying to save us. You CAPTURED us!!!" "Well, I wasn't, but now I did." was Mistiqua's answer, and just then she unlocked the door of the little room. Everybody rushed out of the room, down the corridor, and back outside. It was sunny outside, but the ground was still wet. And as Jessie, James and Meowth ran out, they could be heard singing, "We're going to capture Pika, we're going to capture Pika!", over and over again.


End file.
